


It's A Nice Day

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, I like the canon enough but I wanted a little more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori Trevelyan wanted to speak with Cullen in private. Only problem was, she didn't know what to say once they were alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Nice Day

**Author's Note:**

> First kiss fic starring my new favorite Trevelyan, a mage named Lori.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

 

Lori had been nervous when she first walked into Cullen's office. He hadn't been doing anything important, as far as she could tell, and he was more than willing to speak with her in private.

The issue was that she didn't have any idea what to say now that they were alone.

The mage fingered with her long auburn hair, combing it absentmindedly as she thought. There were so many topics to bring up. That he was on her mind all the time. That she had found herself enjoying being around him. What he thought of her.

If her being a mage was something he could see past.

It made her nervous. Lori wasn't entirely sure how she felt for him, but her affections for him had grown stronger. She didn't see him as a Templar anymore. Instead of being afraid of him as she'd been at first, she'd seen how amazingly human he really was. How passionate he could be, the way his eyes lit up when he talked about his family, the way he got flustered at the slightest flirtation.

She found herself falling in love with him. That scared her more than Templars ever could.

The two were walking along the ramparts, and Lori stared at the mountains surrounding them as she fidgeted, losing herself in thought. After a few moments her mouth opened to speak, but she was cut off.

"It's a nice day," Cullen commented, looking off into the distance.

"What?" Lori said, panicking slightly. What were they talking about? Had he been talking for long? Andraste's ass, for how long had she been zoning out?

Cullen rubbed at the back of his neck. "I, um..." He was visibly nervous, which was oddly reassuring seeing as how terrified she was. "There was something you wished to discuss?"

Lori continued to twirl a lock of hair around her finger, not meeting his gaze directly. "I... I was wondering..." Sweet Maker, this was terrifying. "Cullen, I..."

She went stiff as he reached out to her, touching her arm. "Lori?" he inquired, his golden eyes meeting her whiskey brown.

"I care for you," she blurted out, blushing and stammering. She could no longer meet his gaze. "I-I mean, I've found myself thinking about you more often than I probably should. But I don't mind the thoughts because they make me smile. _You_ make me smile and I... I have to ask..." Cullen's face was flushed and he'd gone stiff by now, but he looked at her expectantly as he waited for her to continue. "You were a Templar and I know that you've turned your back on that part of your life, for the most part. But could you... could you ever care for a mage? Care for me?"

"I could," he said almost automatically. "I mean, I do. I..." He closed his eyes, letting out his usual curse of, "Maker's breath." Cullen paused. "I've thought of what I might say in this situation, but I never imagined there could be anything between us."

Lori reached for his hand, holding it as her eyes met his once more. He stared at her as she asked, "Why?"

"You're the Inquisitor," he explained, reminding her of her position in all of the chaos. "We're at war. And with your position, being in a relationship with one of your advisors... I never thought it possible."

She smiled softly at him, her gaze flitting across his face as she took in all the features that she'd never truly noticed before. The squareness of his jaw, how deep the scar by his upper lip truly was, the way his face gave away all of his secrets. Lori assumed right then that he must be terrible at Wicked Grace, and that she hoped she would have a chance to test this theory.

"And yet here we are," she said carefully.

Cullen smiled at her, looking from their interlocked hands and back to her. "So we are. It seems too much to ask, but..."

Lori closed her eyes as Cullen started to close the distance between them, time slowing until an Inquisition soldier came through a door and interrupted the moment.

She was too embarrassed to think clearly. Cullen had let go of her hand to snap at the soldier while she stared at the ground, playing with a piece of hair. Lori swallowed the nervous lump that had formed in her throat.

_Maybe this was a bad idea... should I have waited until later? He didn't seem busy when I came in, but..._

Lori felt guilty. Once the soldier had left she licked at her lips. "If you need to..."

She never had a chance to finish her sentence. Before she could say another word Cullen fully closed the distance between them, his hands cradling her cheeks and his lips crashing against hers as though they were innocent teenagers again. It caught her off guard and for a moment she was shocked. But once she finally processed what was happening she kissed him back, relaxing against his touch until he pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he apologized immediately, looking away momentarily. "That was, um, really nice."

A smile pulled across her face and she licked at her lips out of habit. "That was perfect," Lori said.

"Really?"  he said, surprised.

"Really," she echoed, hooking her arms around his neck to bring them close again. She brought herself even closer, kissing him as his arms wrapped around her waist.

It was perfect. Soldiers that passed by them on the ramparts and said nothing to interrupt the two, only smiling and thinking to themselves, "Finally."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Comments are appreciated, though not necessary


End file.
